


Cliffhanger

by FrimReaper



Series: It tolls for thee [1]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Also Helen is a queen and badass and I love her, DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT BOCW SPOILED, Gen, IM SERIOUS SPOILERS SUCK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrimReaper/pseuds/FrimReaper
Summary: A certain someone repays their debt.DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT BOCW SPOILEDI have not applied an archive warning as to avoid spoilers. What you will find in the fic is violence typical of Call of Duty.
Series: It tolls for thee [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017400
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Cliffhanger

"Arctic air. Clears the head, doesn't it?"

Bell didn't respond to Adler's remark, instead taking a look at their surroundings. They were walking towards a cliffside located somewhere in Russia. The area was secluded and beautiful, and Bell could almost see it as peaceful.

Too bad they already knew why they were there.

The two soon came to a stop and Adler looked around at the view, before looking back at Bell.

"Bell, you made two extraordinary sacrifices to stop Perseus. One was without your knowledge. The other… you made that decision of your own accord."

Adler then turned to take a drag of his cigarette, which allowed Bell to roll their eyes at his words. They already knew why Adler brought them there. It would make no sense for Adler to have Bell come with him to such a secluded location just to have a heart to heart. Bell watched Adler as they slowly drew their pistol, holding it behind their back. Adler didn't seem to notice, and continued on with his speech.

"I just want you to know that this little thing that's happened with you and me… it was always for the greater good." 

Adler then flicked his cigarette away, and Bell adjusted their grip on their pistol.

"You're a goddamn hero, you know that, kid?"

Bell was glad that their mask hid their smirk. Adler then turned away, and Bell slowly let their arm rest to the side.

"Heroes have to make sacrifices. That's why when I ask you for one more, I hope you understand…"

Bell felt their heart beat faster as they watched Adler turn to the side. They would not be killed like this. They were prepared. 

"... it was never personal."

What happened next only happened in a moment, but to Bell, it felt like eternity. They drew first thanks to them already being prepared beforehand. Bell watched as Adler quickly aimed at them, and Bell heard as a gunshot rang out.

Their eyes closed instinctually, but soon opened as they heard someone groan in pain. When they looked down, they were greeted to the sight of Adler on the ground, blood pouring from a wound in his leg.

Without thinking, Bell quickly stomped on Adler's hand, forcing him to let go of the gun, before kicking it off the edge. They were confused as to where the gunshot came from as they didn't pull their trigger in time, until they heard footsteps running up to him from behind. They turned to see Helen run up, a smoking pistol in her hand.

"Bell! Are you alright?" Helen quickly asked, to which Bell nodded and turned back to Adler. "I’d say we're even now, Bell," Helen said, walking over to Adler and pointing her pistol to his head. Adler looked up in anger and confusion, his teeth bared as he took short pained breaths.

"Don't look so angry, Adler. Bell knew what was going to happen, didn't you, Bell?" Helen asked, to which Bell nodded and holstered their pistol. "They knew what you were going to do. They asked me beforehand to follow behind you two, and to watch and interfere if anything happened."

"Park… we're part of the same team! How could you turn on me like this…? Bell has to die! Don't you understand how much of a risk to the United States they could be if they were left alive?" Adler growled out through gritted teeth, then groaned as Helen stepped on his wound.

"Have you forgotten, Adler? My loyalties do not belong to the CIA. My duty is to the Crown, and Bell could have some use to the MI6," Helen said, grounding her boot into Adler's wound before backing away.

"Bell, I think you should have the honor," Helen said, backing away so that she was no longer between the two. Bell nodded and took off their knife holster, then slowly walked forward towards Adler as they pulled off their knife holster and tossed it to the side, leaving only the knife. They watched in satisfaction as Adler tried to pull himself away, but stopped as his hand slipped off the cliff edge, causing some rocks to come loose and fall.

Bell crouched down and grabbed at Adler's jacket, and turned their head to see Adler quickly unsheath his knife and attempt to stab them as a last resort. Bell grabbed Adler's wrist at the last moment and stabbed their knife through Adler's hand, causing the man to shout in pain and drop the knife. Now that Adler was truly disarmed, nothing could stop Bell now, and they made sure to take that opportunity to its fullest. 

They plunged the knife deep into Adler's chest and relished in the choking sounds he made as blood began to flow. They then pulled out the knife and stabbed him again and again, each plunge making Bell feel calmer and calmer, knowing that the one who wronged them was dying by their hand. At one point Adler grabbed their arm but they didn't care, and continued to stab until Adler no longer moved. They watched as Adler's form grew still and his blood stained the rocks and grass below him, then stood up, wiping the blood off their knife with their sleeve.

"You work rather messy, Bell, but this time I can look past it," Helen's voice rang out behind them, and they watched as Helen walked over and approached Adler's corpse.

"He must have forgotten that I am not loyal to him. The Crown is where my loyalties are, not his group," Helen said, looking down at the corpse. She then turned to Bell and said, "Come. We should get rid of the body." 

Bell nodded and lifted their leg, using their foot to roll Adler's body to the edge. They looked at the body one more time, then with one final kick Adler's body rolled over and both Bell and Helen watched as it fell off the cliff and landed in the water.

"Well, you can now consider my debt paid back in full. You saved my life, and now I saved yours," Helen said as she turned to look at Bell, then gently touched their shoulder and said, "Come on, Bell. The MI6 can use what you know. Oh, and if anyone asks, we'll just say that Adler had a rather unfortunate accident." She then walked off, leaving Bell alone on the cliffside.

Bell took one last look at the view, finally being able to take in its peacefulness. Only a short while ago they thought they knew who they were until Adler shattered that reality. Now, they could almost thank Adler for giving them a fresh start on life. Adler saved them on that airfield and gave them the chance to create their own story, free from Perseus, and now Park freed them from Adler and the CIA. Now, it was up to Bell to figure out what they wanted to do.

Bell smiled and turned around, finally leaving their constraints behind.

The MI6 could be a good start.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else feel that Bell would have been the one to come out on top in that ending? They drew their pistol first and if shot they wouldn’t stumble and fall off the cliff like Adler could have if he was shot. It’s almost like Bell knew what would happen. Also, I chose to write Park here as she was the one I saved in my playthrough.


End file.
